


Blurred Lines

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Community: drabblefix, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm drabblefix for the prompt, "history."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred Lines

In the beginning, the Administrative Department was comprised of scribes.

All the reports about unusual deaths from this period are recorded in Latin and occasionally embellished with a system of glyphs, including the skull which continues to present day be used as a symbol to draw attention to points of interest.

Intriguingly, some of these early records are also illuminated, mostly of saints’ lives. Whether this was a regulation passed down from heaven, or an internal resolution, is unclear; but William finds the whippets of color across the parchment fascinating. 

To decorate and gild is such a subjective, human quality.

= = =

The tools of William’s trade are modern and plain: black pen, black suit and spectacles with square, black frames. 

He never deviates from his schedule, expertly facilitates the divine list, and wastes no time in this era of pressed letters and stamped skulls.

Grell catches him doodling one day.

“William,” comes a velvety voice, “are you _drawing?_ ”

William’s hand stills.

“Would you like a model to pose for you, my lovely?”

“That’s quite enough, Sutcliff.”

As Grell perches on the edge of Will’s desk, a strand of red hair falls and intersects his aimless scribblings.

How artless true color is.


End file.
